


I'm ready for whatever it takes

by lamonika



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: AU, Female Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gen, Mafia Boss Sawada Tsunayoshi, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, his name is sora lmao
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 02:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18489472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamonika/pseuds/lamonika
Summary: Сора - ребенок самой опасной женщины, которую только видел мир, женщины, которая променяла любовь к однокласснице на гарантию светлого будущего для Вонголы.





	I'm ready for whatever it takes

Сора — удобный ребенок, как говорит Реборн. Сора — гордость родителей, единственный наследник, первый претендент на пост Одиннадцатого Босса Вонголы. У Соры отец — самый сильный хранитель поколения Х.

У Соры мать — точная копия Примо.

У Соры приторно-сахарная жизнь, от которой буквально выворачивает наизнанку.

— Мы живем в мирное время, — вещает Бьянки-сенсей, меланхолично листая каталог какого-то японского магазинчика, — золотой век мафии, рассвет империи. Ты должен быть благодарен, что тебя родили не в какой-нибудь перестрелке на окраине спальных районов.

«Ты должен быть благодарен» — фраза, с которой Сора идет по жизни. Благодарен за жизнь — матери, благодарен за наследие — матери и дедушке, благодарен за силу и пламя — выгодному союзу Облака и Неба, благодарен за имя — такое неоригинальное и буквальное, словно данное в насмешку. Ты должен быть благодарен — потому что мать пожертвовала своими чувствами к некоей рыжей девчонке-однокласснице, потому что согласилась, что ребенок от самого сильного хранителя будет спасением Вонголы в случае гибели — неминуемой — самой Десятой.

Ты должен быть благодарен, что родился не девочкой — потому что у тебя никогда не хватило бы сил выгрызать уважение зубами так, как это делала Восьмая. Так, как это делала Десятая — твоя любящая мать. У тебя не хватило бы ни силы воли, ни харизмы, ни даже желания.

Мать — такая обманчиво-мирная, мягкотелая, до сих пор чуточку неуклюжая — чудесная женщина, заботливая и теплая, всегда находящая время на Сору — на улыбку, нежный взгляд, банальное «как у тебя дела?», поцелуй в лоб и круассан на завтрак. Сора не похож на мать. Из зеркала на Сору смотрит мальчишка — бледный, черноволосый и сероглазый — маленькая копия отца, потерявшая где-то тонфа.

Сора гордо выпрямляет спину, расправляет плечи — и не видит себя в этом куске стекла. Мать поднимает голову от документов — Сора разве что не ночует в ее кабинете — и безошибочно определяет его настроение, подходит, гладит крошечной ладошкой по волосам. Сора уже сейчас выше Тсуны на несколько сантиметров, и мать кажется такой хрупкой на какую-то долю секунды, что у Соры ком застревает в горле.

И это ошибка — думать, что мать хрупкая. Десятая — самая мирная и самая добрая среди мафиози, так говорит старший брат Фуута, так говорит Реборн, так говорит отец. Десятая — самая мирная и добрая среди мафиози, а это значит, что она же — самая опасная. Фуута никогда не скажет этого, никто и никогда об этом не говорит, но Тсунаеши достаточно продемонстрировать самую дружелюбную из своих улыбок, да чуть потянуть один из сотен поводков, тех, что невидимыми лентами тянутся к хрупкому девичьему запястью — поводок для Варии, поводок для хранителей, поводок для аркобалено, поводок для Бьякурана, поводок для Шимон. Поводок для Вендиче, в конце концов, самый крепкий, похожий больше на удавку — «только дернись». Тсунаеши достаточно этого, чтобы любая вражеская семья оказалась на три метра под землей, удобрением для цветника, кровью под подошвами белых балеток.

Сора тонко улыбается матери и целует ее ладошку, осторожно подталкивая Тсуну к столу, назад к забытым документам. Сора смотрит в зеркало, нервно зачесывая назад волосы, и улыбка его кажется трещиной на стекле.

— Десятое поколение, известное как поколение Х — преемники Первого поколения, известного как поколение I, направили мафию по пути, указанному когда-то Примо Вонголой, — вещает Бьянки-сенсей, закидывая длинные ноги в лакированных туфлях на стол. — И этот путь, слава Деве Марии, был правильным.

У Соры приторно-сахарная жизнь, правильная, как и все вокруг. Соре никто не говорит о том, что пришлось пройти Десятому поколению, но Сора знает — помнит мамины сказки на ночь. В этих сказках не было никаких принцев или рыцарей; принцессы всегда спасали себя сами, сами сбегали из своих башен, предварительно убив всех драконов, и сами восходили на трон. Шутка в том, что в маминых сказках и принцессы, и драконы были одним человеком.

Сора не верит в сказки, улыбается тонко — так улыбается Бьякуран, так улыбается наследница Мельфиоре — «малышка» Юни, убившая в свое время столько народу, что Джессо и не снилось. Так улыбается отец, когда смотрит на сосредоточенную на документах Тсуну — с надломленной нежностью, на которую мать никогда не ответит.

Сора улыбается Бьянки-сенсею на ее очередное «ты должен быть благодарен», улыбается на «ты — удобный ребенок» от Реборна, улыбается на скупые отцовские кивки вместо хотя бы банального «я горжусь тобой». Сора улыбается — и становится похож на мать.

Сора — удобный ребенок, рожденный от союза Облака и Неба для усиления семьи, Сора — ребенок, рожденный без капли любви, но в любви выросший. Сора — ребенок самой опасной женщины, которую только видел мир.

Соре идет тонкая улыбка, кольцо Вонголы на пальце и пистолет, приставленный к виску очередного идиота, покусившегося на наследника.

Сора благодарен матери за то, что рожден в мирное время, в золотой век мафии, в рассвет империи.

В благодарность за это Сора научится убивать, научится так, как когда-то научилось все Десятое поколение, так, как когда-то научилась этому Савада Федерика Тсунаеши — его любимая мама.

Сора научится убивать и положит к ее ногам тела врагов.

А после — весь мир.


End file.
